


(untitled prompt fic)

by Paul A (pedanther)



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Challenge Response, Flowers, Half-Drabble, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/pseuds/Paul%20A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Quietly,” the Doctor whispers. “We don’t want to startle them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(untitled prompt fic)

**Author's Note:**

> [First published on LiveJournal. Archived 2010-11-01.]
> 
> Prompt challenge fic.
> 
> _The laughing flowers that round them blow_  
>  \- “The Progress of Poesy”, Thomas Gray

“Quietly,” the Doctor whispers. “We don’t want to startle them.”

Romana looks around her. The TARDIS stands aloof in a flower-dappled meadow.

“Startle who?” she says, pitching her voice to carry. “There’s nobody—”

All around, the flowers take flight, petals fluttering, swooping through the sound of her surprise and delight.


End file.
